


Heart of Moon and Stars

by Ravenclawlife14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Leather Jacket! Sirius, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of doing to do, Remus! Proposes, Smoker! Sirius, jilly - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawlife14/pseuds/Ravenclawlife14
Summary: After the past wonderful years of being with Sirius Black, Remus is considering proposing. But in reality, he is terrified to do so in fear of being rejected. He could honestly understand, some werewolves should not be around people at all and Remus was honestly terrified of what could possibly happen to Sirius if something went wrong. After several months of contemplating, he finally does it.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Heart of Moon and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> Please give me something to do. I have been meaning to write something like this for the past year and I finally did it. I do hope that everyone is standing safe and is doing well. I feel that we all need something that is uplifting and is not very hard to read. I do hope that you enjoy this and please give me a request if you want to. 
> 
> Love you all,   
> Raven

Remus looked around the table. Lily, pregnant as ever, was leaning against James who had his right arm around her, protecting her and his unborn child from any possible dangers. Sirius, Remus’s partner for the past three years was leaned back in his chair with one hand behind his head and one hand on Remus’ thigh. 

No talk of the Order was allowed at this moment, no talk of the dangers that lied outside of the home, and no worrying about any immediate concerns that involved James’ cooking techniques. 

Lily sighed and looked at the mess of dishes across the table and removed her hand that was laid across her stomach and used a verbile spell to remove and cleaned all of the dished that were on the table. 

“Wow, Lily,” James said with much sarcasm 

Lily rolled her eyes at her husband of almost one year, “Well no one at this table was going to get up anytime soon to clear them anyway.” 

“Here, here to that,” Sirius muttered. 

Remus looked over to his partner and noticed him reaching for the cigarette pack in the inside of his leather jacket pocket. 

“Sirius,” Remus muttered quietly, “Not in here.” 

Lily cleared her throat, “How is Peter doing?” 

Remus shook his head, “We don’t know, he has been staying with his mother but it takes him a year and a half to respond to my letters. But other than that he seems to be fine.” 

Sirius once again sighed and groaned when he got up from the table, “Want to join me Prongs?” 

“Yeah, I’ll meet you out there,” James said, leaning over to give his Lily-Flower a kiss on the cheek and a kiss on the nose. 

“That won’t work this time, Jamey,” Lily said with a smirk on her face. 

Lily was for certain not fond of the developed smoking habits of Sirius. Remus could only careless but around Lily or the soon to be born child, there would be no smoking allowed. It would be even more preferable to just stop smoking in general but that after the past two years of developed habit and the numerous pleas to stop his habit were to no avail. 

Once James heard the back door out the kitchen slam shut he cleared his throat, “Are you ever going to propose?” 

Lily his James lightly on his chest, “James! They will do it at there own time.” 

James rolled his eyes at the werewolf, “I just think that you should do it soon, just in case things get bad or you two get separated on a mission.” 

“James,” Lily snapped, “I thought that we all agreed on not talking about the Order tonight.” 

Lily lifted her head from James’ shoulder as he started to get up, “I’m going to go join Sirius, but seriously, Moony, just keep that in consideration.” 

The witch rolled her eyes and watched as her husband got up from his chair, “Please don’t mind him, but don’t rush something that you don’t want to rush.” 

Remus got up from his chair and went over to Lily’s side of the table and offered his arm as Lily attempted to get up. 

When Lily looked down at Remus’s arm that he offered and noticed some puffy and red scars, “Was that from the last moon?” 

Remus pursed his lips together and looked down, noticing about five more new scars that have not finished healing, those don’t count the ones that line his chest and legs in which were covered. 

“There is still hope you know, about the new Wolfsbane potion. When they get it done we will surely spend a whole weekend stockpiling it.” Lily promised 

Remus knew that he had to keep fighting, but he needed to get the Wolfsbane potion in time for his best friend’s child to come into this world. 

* * *

About an hour after those events and a couple of shots of Fire Whiskey for the boys, tea for Lily (James had to remind her that she was pregnant and quickly got some tea for her). After apparating off of the Potter’s back porch into the night, only to quickly land in a dark ally in the middle of London. 

“Bloody hell,” Sirius muttered after hitting his head on a trash can that was not there when they left. 

“Are you okay, Love?” Remus asked quickly 

“Perfectly fine, the rubish bin disagrees though,” Sirius complained as he softly kicked the bin. 

Only about two blocks from their small flat, the two walked swiftly, as it was starting to rain. 

“One second Love,” Sirius called out before he went to go check on his motorbike that was on the side of the building. 

Remus rolled his eyes at his partner’s antics, but he could not blame him, they were not on the best side of town either. Remus did hope by the end of the year that they could go somewhere else, with lots of woods, and not a lot of people. It would be a good place for a young child to run around and safe from everyone who could come in contact with the werewolf. 

* * *

Once Remus reached their third floor flat, he went over to the bookshelf that took over about one wall, near their rectangular table. He then took in a breath and removed  _ Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them  _ and  _ Quidditch: Through the Ages.  _ Behind there was a small velvet box that fits perfectly in his hand. 

He quickly tucked it into his pocket just as Sirius was coming into the door after letting down his, now, shoulder-length hair, from his usual messy bun at the nape of his neck. 

“The bikes fine, although did you realize that Ms. Burns down on the first floor has a new plant?” Sirus panted out after running upstairs. He would never admit it but the lobby at night was terrifying, “Are you okay, Remy?” 

Remus had yet to turn around, slightly shaking a little from fear, fear of being rejected, fear of being left alone for the majority of his mortal life. 

Sirius was starting to become worried, “Remus, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, perfect.” Remus turned around and walked over to Sirius, trying to control the trembles that were starting to overcome his hands. “Sirius, Love, you know that I care for you with all of my heart.” 

Sirus tilted his head and because of how close Remus was, he had to lift his head up due to the four-inch height difference, “Of course, Remus, you are not asking for me to leave right? Because if so nothing is going on with me and Kingsly, I promise. It was just awkward and that mission was already set to fail and I did not mean to be caught in that cleaning closet with him and when that Death Eater-” 

“What, no, Sirius that was not what this is about, and Kingsly already apologized. But, seriously, I do love you with my whole heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. 

Remus backed up a step and went down to one knee and got out the ring box that was in his pocket, “Sirius Orion Black, I know that our lives are not the best right now. But I want us, no matter the challenges that we may face to be there for each other and not have to worry about people excepting us for who we are.” 

Sirius was frozen, “Remus, Love, I cherish you with all of my heart, but you know in this country or any country. We can’t be married. But until the day that we do, I will gladly be your finance and be with you till the day that we both perish.”

Remus’s mouth went dry, “Is that a yes?” 

Sirius smirked, “Of course that is a yes, who else would I share my chocolate with?” 

Remus shook his head and got up from the floor, took the ring out of the box, and slid it on his now, fiances’ left ring finger. 

* * *

After an hour of doing some things that I do not want to mention, Sirius and Remus found themselves on the bed with some new bedsheets. The werewolf was looking down at Sirius who was nestled in his arms, looking at his ring. The cracked window that was next to their bed had a clear sight of both the moon and the stars after the rain had passed. 

* * *

(Authors Note: This is something that I just wanted to add and also thanks for sticking around for this far.) 

Remus honestly had some money that he had been saving up for god knows what for the past five years. It was honestly by mistake that he saw that ring. He was looking for a new coat and some possible used books from their local thrift shop and happened to look at the jewelry case when he saw a black band with a rose gold lining down the middle of it. When he asked the middle age women behind the cabinet for it, she smiled and offered him a very nice deal for it and with a free ring box. Little did Remus know was that she was the service cart woman on the Hogwarts women that had watched Remus and Sirius grow closer by the years and was very excited when she realized that they were finally getting married. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
